Brave Soldier Boys
by G4ako
Summary: The story of his decision, and how they were brave soldier boys (one shot)


Jiraiya watched from his spot perched in a tree as a certain silver haired ninja stood, Jiraiya felt sorry for the boy, his dad committed suicide and now his sensei, who he saw as a father was dead too.

The young Jounin left after a few minutes later.

Jiraiya jumped down keeping hold of the small bundle in his hands. It was a blue blanket, wrapped around a little baby boy with golden hair, blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. The child looked sad, as if it were about to cry.

Jiraiya kneeled in front of the stone, glancing at Naruto, he had his lip curled in a pout and was about to cry.

Jiraiya quickly set up the picture of the forth Hokage and some burning fragrance. He then started to pray, but Nauto interrupted so Jiraiya sang a song to calm him down.

_**Leaves From the Vine...**_

_Jiraiya remembered the moment when Minato was announced the 4th Hokage he was ecstatic but not as ecstatic as Kushina she gave him the biggest kiss, Minato was shocked she wasn't mad seeing as it was her dream to be Hokage but Kushina just smiled at him saying "I don't wanna do all that paper work", it was hilarious and a great memory._

**_Falling so Slow..._**

_Jiraiya when he sung this line remembered when Minato first invented how flash step and gained the name 'yellow flash', Minato was so happy, he was the fastest ninja in the world, he said it was like "everybody is falling fast while I take my time slowing it down, never hitting the ground" ,he meant it as if he were in control of life while everyone else was out of it. That quote always made Jiraiya smile because it made so much sense to him, it was true._

**_Like Fragile Tiny Shells..._**

_Jiraiya remembered when him, Kushina and Minato all went on a mission count he ocean village and were allowed to go to the beach in spare time... It was on that mission that Kushina became pregnant with Naruto. He was amazed when he found out the person he saw as a little boy and his son was going to be a father. And that he was gonna be the God father._

_**Drifting In The Foam...**  
_

_Jiraiya's smile could be heard in his voice when he remembered the first time Minato beat him in a fight, Minato was sure happy "the student surpasses the teacher". It was one of his favourite memories because he new that he was a good teacher, and he contributed in helping the village by helping train the first ever SS-ranked ninja._

**_Little Soldier Boy..._**

_It was when Minato saved Kushina, he had shown true strength, he also got a best friend who he would never ever lose. They would never be without each other. If Kushina was in Suna, so was Minato. If Minato was fighting someone, Kushina was fighting with him...If Kushina died, Minato would too._

**_Come Marching Home..._**

_Jiraiya remembered when Minato and Kushina learnt that it would be dangerous to keep the baby, that Kushina would most likely die giving birth. He also remembered Kushina slapping Minato for suggesting abortion._

**_And Brave Soldier Boy..._**

_Jiraiya remembered Minato and Kushina save the village by sealing the Kyuubi into their own son. The 2 having lost their lives in the process._

**_Comes Marching Home..._**

_Jiraiya cries at the thought of having to leave their son behind to get hated by the village for what it has inside him..._

Jiraiya finished his song and looked down at the now sleeping baby with a smile on his face when a small droplet fell on Naruto's face, it was one of Jiraiya's tears.

The Sannin quietly packed his stuff careful not to move to quick and wake Naruto. Jiraiya stood and shunshined into the Hokage office handing the boy over to the current Hokage, his sensei.

"Why can't I adopt him?" was Jiraiya asked sorrow in his eyes visible tear tracks on his face. Sadly his response was answered but by the wrong person.

"You are Konohas strongest ninja besides Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-scanoe can't allow you to be inactive for long enough time to take care of a child" Danzo said coldly before adding "you are head of Konoha's spy network you cannot adopt a child!" He said the end with a bit more of an attitude his anger showing.

Before Jiraiya could even retaliate "Danzo is right" Hiruzen says .Jiraiya's eyes look at him in shock that someone who to him was a father wouldn't even let him adopt the child of his dead student.

Jiraiya then bowed to the two elders a dead look in his eyes "It was an honour talking to you" Jiraiya opened the door to leave the room before Danzo spoke again.

"Crying is a weakness" and than it was clear to Jiraiya.

"Crying isn't a weakness, it shows that you still have your humanity still being able to cry," Jiraiya paused for a few seconds gaining the strength in his voice " it is also strength, showing that a person loves someone so much it hurts to lose" Jiraiya paused for a second before glaring at Danzo "But it's not like you would know anything about love".

Jiraiya left them.

* * *

The next day it was reported that Jiraiya had left the village not unlike Tsunade, Danzo was also found dead in a lab of illegal drugs similar to Orochimaru's lab for experimenting.

Naruto also went missing

* * *

Jiraiya ran through the trees heading away from the place he once called home until he reached his destination. Wave country.

Jiraiya put a smile on his face before putting out his hand moving it across the sky "Naruto welcome to your new home"

The small baby never new it but that day, his life was saved, he never had to go through hell.

* * *

Jiraiya abandoned his shinobi clothes and adopted his new life as a civilian of wave country, but stayed a sensei, and he did it again...

He raised a SS-ranked shinobi again. But no one knew... all they knew was that 2 mysterious shinobi took down Orochimaru and 2 brave shinobi killed Madara... And 1 blonde ninja continued to live happily, and his grandpa lived happily...

Jiraiyas legacy lived on through Naruto... Icha Icha lived on... And so did there souls, the souls of two...

_Brave..._

_Soldier..._

_Boys..._

_~R.I.P Jiraiya~You will be missed~You did amazing~_

* * *

Thank you Jiraiya~From Minato and Kushina

* * *

_**The End~ and if you didn't get it Jiraiya killed Danzo and Naruto and Jiraiya killed Madara and Orochimaru so there was never a war...**_

_**please review if you want a sequel about Naruto finding to Tsunade.**_

_**(Note: Jiraiya died because he could never got to a doctor because he didn't want people of wave to know his secret so he sacrificed his health for Naruto's happiness... But Jiraiya still died happy because he knew he didn't fail Naruto like he did Minato he died when Naruto was 19 and they killed Orochimaru when Naruto was 14 and Madara when he was 16 the relaxed and settled down making good friends with Tazuna and lived a normal a life they could of)( Tsunade is still alive cube cause she can heal herself and is suspected to have a long life span )**_


End file.
